There are many types of irrigation systems known in the art. These irrigation systems generally include irrigation devices, which may be sprinklers, drip emitters, etc. These irrigation devices may be used to distribute water to an area, such as a lawn or a garden, so that grass and other plants may grow. Of course, in order to provide water to the irrigation devices, the irrigation devices are connected to a system of pipes, which are, in turn, connected to a water source. Water is generally delivered to the irrigation devices via the system of pipes. Generally, this system of irrigation devices and pipes are referred to as a “sprinkler system.”
As is known in the art, sprinkler systems may include a “valve box” that contains one or more valves. The individual sprinklers will be divided into “zones” or lines. Each zone of sprinklers may be attached to a separate valve. A single sprinkler system may contain multiple valves. The valves allow the user to turn on and off a particular zone of sprinklers, as desired. When the valve is closed, the valve blocks water flow. However, when the valve is opened, water flows through the piping to irrigate a particular area/zone of the property. Thus, individual zones or areas of the yard may be watered differently (i.e., watered at different times, receive different amounts of water, etc.).
Couplings may be used to attach the system of pipes to one or more valves. Improved couplings that are easy to install and still provide a watertight seal are thus desirable.